


Golden apple of my eye - Enel x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Golden apple of my eye - Enel x Reader

“I think you’re the best woman I’ve ever had ______-chan, so obedient,” Enel rumbled as he watched you suck him off, the pain of enduring this torture was hidden by your expressionless gaze, you just wanted to die. Just as you were about to finish him off, he grabs a generous amount of your hair and pulls you away, picking you up by it, “my little sex slave looks bored. Sucking the cock of a god not good enough for you? Maybe it is tie I give you something else, you did earn it.” He picked you up off the ground by your hair and made you sit on his lap, “I think it’s time you used that human baby maker of yours to please me now.” The expression on your face turned to horror as you looked down at his shaft, you barely started adjusting to the size in your throat, you felt he could rip you apart. “Anxious I see, don’t worry, you’ll be doing all the work, you know how to please your god,” he chuckled grinning, “now come on. Get started. I don’t want to wait any longer.” You swallow nervously and carefully reach to touch his chest, lifting yourself slightly as to position yourself. Your fingers tremble against him and he frowns slightly, “oh you poor dear, you must be nervous aren’t you?”

You look up at him in surprise, he was actually being sincere. He grasped your chin and looked into your eyes, for a minute, he actually looked like he cared. Then his other hand held your hips and forced them down onto him. As your face looked pained and horrified, his became a wide twisted grin, “there you go. The hand of god has helped you in your time of need,” he laughed at your expense. Your body trembled violently as you looked down, your face still frozen as you watched blood seep out of you. You couldn’t even fathom a scream, you were both in too much pain and in fear for your life to let out a noise. “Now what are you waiting for? Get moving. Or shall the hand of god assist you again?” He raised a brow at you, his twisted expression never leaving his face. You manage to calm yourself enough to actually get your body moving, though slowly. He seemed to take pleasure in both your pain and the movement atop his shaft, rolling his head back slightly with arms folded. All you could think as you peer up at him slightly was how you wished you had a knife to cut his exposed neck. “That’s my girl, keep going, you may just earn god’s special gift inside you,” he laughed as you bounced for his pleasure. ‘This is hell..’


End file.
